


The Effects of Cookies on Shy Teenagers

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: ADJACENT STANDS AT THE FARMER’S MARKET AUBased on these tags:#klaine prompt #at the local flea market #kurt has to man Burt's table full of extra and foreign auto parts and collectible hubcaps #Blaine's mom has a table of utterly random items from China cups to old records to costume jewelry #they have tables next to each other #Blaine is in a bow tie #kurt is in a hummel tire and lube coverall and neither one of them can stop looking at the other #Blaine takes a break and brings kurt a cookie from the baked goods tables #they escape and make out behind the generator trucks #SOMEONE WRITE THIS FOR ME





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'ed. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Also, giving credit where credit is due, the tags are by slayediest on Tumblr.

“I’m gonna get the last one of the boxes, okay, kiddo?” the man with the baseball cap said to the boy.

“Sure, dad. I’ll organize the display.” the gorgeous boy with the beautiful voice and the tight-fitting coveralls answered.

Once the man was gone, the boy took a small piece of cloth and bent over the stand to reach one of the objects in the front of the display, and Blaine had to reach up and tug at the collar of his shirt. 

He was staring, he knew that. He was aware of that. But he simply couldn’t look away. His body would not allow it.

“--ung man? Excuse me, young man!” a voice said and he quickly turned his gaze over to the lady in front of him.

He blushed and apologized. “What can I help you with today, ma’am?” he said and smiled.

“Could I please see that stack of records over there?” she asked.

Blaine nodded, smiled again, and handed the box to her. “Of course, ma’am.”

He let his gaze wander back to the boy in the next stand as she perused them, and had to hold in a gasp at the sight that greeted him. The boy was trying to wipe away what seemed to be a persistent mark on one of the objects--Blaine recognized some of them as car parts. 

The way his arms moved was captivating. Blaine’s hand twitched at his side, the wish to touch the boy, in any way, was overwhelming.

A gasp drew him out of his thoughts, and he averted his gaze. The lady in front of him had tears in her eyes.

“Are you alright, ma’am?” he asked, alarmed.

“Oh, yes, I am so sorry. It’s just that this is the first song I danced to with my husband as a married couple. He passed away two weeks ago, you see.” she responded and wiped away the few tears that had fallen.

“I’m terribly sorry to hear that, ma’am.”

“Oh, it’s quite alright. I’ll take this, then. Oh, and that wonderful set of porcelain cups. Yes, the one with the blue and purple flowers.” The lady was smiling now.

“That’ll be 29 dollars, ma’am.” he said and opened up the little box that served as a cash register. After she’d paid him and left, Blaine looked to his right, hoping that the boy was still there. 

Their gazes locked. The boy almost immediately looked away, and Blaine was certain his cheeks grew redder. Maybe it was to match his own.

The boy looked up again, probably sensing that he was still being watched (re: ogled) His lips curled slightly upwards, a hesitant but so, so beautiful smile.

Blaine grinned at him in response. The boy laughed. It sounded like chimes. 

The next hours passed in a similar manner, with countless of glances and smiles. When Blaine’s mother tells him to take a break, he rushes to the baking stand a few stand over, and buys two of the giant cookies from their display.

He heads back, slowly this time, and before he reaches the boy’s stand, he looks up and sees him. He gestures for Blaine to stay where he is. Blaine watches as the boy talks to his father, sees the man nod and pat him on the back. 

Then the boy leaves the stand and heads toward him. Blaine suddenly feels nervous. What if he read the entire situation wrong? It definitely wouldn’t be the first time. Oh, he was so stupid.

“Hi.” the boy said, now standing in front of him.

“Hello.” Blaine choked out. He awkwardly thrust out the giant cookie. “Uhm, I thought you might be hungry, so, uh...” he trails off.

“Oh!” the boy says and takes it. “Thank you, thank you very much. That’s very kind of you, you needn’t have.”

The stood there in silence for a couple of seconds before Blaine held out his now cookie free hand and said “I’m Blaine, by the way.”

“Oh, yes! Uh, Kurt.” the boy--Kurt said and shook his hand. His skin was so soft, Blaine never wanted to let go.

“I love you bowtie.” Kurt said, and smiled.

“Oh, thank you!” Blaine said, and brought up his fingers to straighten it as much as he could with one hand. “I--” Blaine began to say but was interrupted when a man knocked into him.

“Get out of the way, moron.” the man tossed behind his shoulder gruffly as he walked away.

Blaine straightened back up and brushed a few pieces of invisible lint from his clothes.

“Would you, um, would you like to go somewhere more…” Kurt trailed off but continued shortly after “uh, private?”

“Yes, actually, I’d like that very much.”

“Okay, so. I haven’t got a clue where to go that’s more private.”

Both look around, before Blaine finds something. He turns to Kurt and takes his hand. 

“Come on.”

Kurt follows without protest and Blaine leads them between two generator trucks. It’s much more quiet there, and they also don’t have the sun shining down on them.

“This is much better.” Kurt says and smiles at him.

Silence falls, and neither has a clue of what to do or say next.

“Uh, maybe we could just...eat? And listen to some music? I have my phone with me.” Kurt proposes, and takes out his phone from one of the pockets of his coveralls.

They lean on one of the trucks, and start eating side by side, sharing a pair of earphones.

“Oh, I love this song!” Blaine exclaims and starts humming along.

“I’m glad.” Kurt whispers to himself.

Once they have finished eating, Blaine takes the wrappers and throws them in a nearby trash can. When he returns, Kurt holds out a wet wipe for him. 

“Here.” Kurt says with a small smile.

“Thank you.” Blaine answers quietly. “So…”

“So…”

They both stare at each other. Neither moves, nor speaks. Blaine, unable to help himself, glances down to Kurt’s lips. They look really soft. He wonders if they would feel just as soft. He swallows heavily at the thought.

Slightly begrudgingly, he looks back up at Kurt’s captivating eyes. Kurt glances at his lips, but he is much quicker in returning his gaze to Blaine’s eyes.

Not unlike two magnets, they gravitate towards one another and crash their mouths together. It feels incredible. Kurt’s lips are just as soft as Blaine imagined they’d be.

Blaine moans slightly, and feels Kurt’s lips stretch into a smile. He leans in again, chasing the sensation.

As the kiss becomes more heated, they come closer together. Blaine places his hands on Kurt’s hips, and Kurt puts his arms around his shoulders. It feels like a combination of a hug and a kiss, and Blaine loses himself in it.

Kurt slides his hands up to Blaine’s neck, and Blaine moves his hands up to grab Kurt’s forearms. Kurt makes a noise at the back of his throat, and Blaine wishes with all his might that this moment never ends.

The need for fresh air is too big though, and he regrettably break the kiss. Kurt plasters himself to the side of the truck, and Blaine takes a moment to just look at him.

His cheeks are red, his lips even redder, and his chest heaves with breaths. He looks positively breathtaking. A smile fights its way to the surface.

“You look gorgeous.”

“So do you.”

They exchange a few more kisses before Blaine decides it’s now or never.

“Does this mean I have a good chance of getting your number if I ask?” he breathes out on Kurt’s cheek.

Kurt rolls his eyes, smiles, loops his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and pulls him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/159526922625/the-effects-of-cookies-on-shy-teenagers, for anyone interested.


End file.
